Cuando un héroe llora
by Lakssy-Chan
Summary: Secuela de la historia de "Una Alianza Mas Fuerte" espero y les guste.
1. Chapter 1

**Cuando un héroe llora.**

 **Capítulo 1: Juicio**

O

O

O

O

O

O

O

Dan Phantom habia sido encarcelado en un lugar en el espacio tiempo. Se encontraba sujeto por cadenas en cuello, muñeca y pies. Su mirada se encontraba baja, sólo podía recordar aquellos momentos que había pasado cuando era un adolescente.

La luz que lo proyectaba a él era la única fuente de energía todo a su alrededor se encontraba en penumbras.

Unas voces se hicieron presentes en mente del fantasma. Aquellas voces que una vez hicieron cambiarlo por dentro.

Voz: ¡DANNY!... ¡AYUDAME!

Aquella voz le resultaba tan familiar ¿quien no? Dan sabia de quien era esa voz. Para el era una hermosa voz angelical.

Voz: ¡ayudame Danny!

Nuevamente la voz hacia que Dan comenzará a molestarse odiaba que aquellas voces le retumbaran en la mente sabiendo que el fue el que ocasionó todo desde un principio.

Lejos de aquel fantasma se encontraban aquellos seres quien desde la batalla entre dimensiones que había tenido Danny Phantom, ellos habían decidió el llevarse a Dan Phantom. Para poder así cambiar su pasado.

Él: supongo que a quedado listo la línea dimensión -mira a la mujer-

Ella: así es, pero... -se crea un portal mostrando a Dan- él... no parece querer cambiar

Él: hay que hacer algo para hacerlo entrar en razón...

La mujer miro con detenimiento al fantasma pensando que su acompañante tenía toda la razón, aun así no tuvo el valor suficiente.

Regresando con Dan, el continuaba en sus pensamientos, haciendo que no viera a su alrededor solo quedo observando el suelo en donde encontraba.

En cuestión de tiempo la mujer hizo su apto de presencia, Dan no hizo ningún movimiento y continuó en el mismo estado.

Ella: hemos decidió algo muy importante para ti Dan -serena-

Dan: no me importa... todo...

Ella: escuchame... Haz caso a lo que te diré ya que con esto tú podrás ser libre...

Dan quedó sorprendido alzó la mirada para observar a la mujer, quien le mostraba una sonrisa.

Dan: ¿que quiere que haga? -mirandola-

Ella: entrara a a juicio Dan... si llegas a conseguir tu libertad serás libre... nadie te detendrá...

Dan mostró una sonrisa pensando que saldría victorioso de aquello. Pero... algo hizo que retomará una expresión de angustia. Nuevamente las voces en su cabeza comenzaban a resurgir haciendo que él terminará por gritar.

Dan: ¡CALLENSEE! -molestó-

Al momento en que Dan habia gritado este habia creado Ghostly Wail. Por fortuna en aquel lugar no había nada, ni nadie.

La mujer miro con un tanto de preocupación para luego darse la vuelta darle la espalda a Dan para que así pudiera continuar pensando en que diría cuando estuviera en juicio.

El hombre quien se encontraba observando atraves de un portal lo sucedido con Dan, habia hecho de que hablar, pensando si que ya seria momentos de que el juicio comenzará.

O

O

O

O

 _5 horas más tardé..._

Dan tenía sus ojos cerrados sus pensamientos se podían apreciar en donde él, cuando era un adolescente se encontraba disfrutando con sus mejores amigos.

Disfrutando un día de videojuegos o cazando fantasma. Las veces que cazaban fantasmas estaba atento de que aquellos espectros no atacara a sus amigos pues eran su mayor aprecio después de su familia.

Aunque Dan desde un principio mostró un interés pero ocultando ya que pensaba que si decía aquel sentimiento ella, su mejor amiga, terminaría alejándose de él.

En aquellos tiempos eso era lo que pensaba un adolescente, pero ahora era todo un adulto. Comenzó a dudar acerca de aquel juicio sus pensamientos estaban negándose a ser juzgado regresar a una extraña prisión quería salir de aquel lugar... regresar a hacerle la vida imposible a Danny Phantom.

No sólo por no cumplir su futuro si no por arrebatarle algo que él había comenzado a sentir demasiado.

Alzó la vista miro a su alrededor dandose cuenta de que no había ninguna salida ni siquiera una ventana.

Pero antes de que moviera su cabeza hacia otro lado una voz hizo presencia, dando a conocer y cambiando el escenario en un juzgado espectral donde los observadores son aquellos que juzgan por los actos que se han puesto.

Dan miro con una sonrisa enorme pensando que sería una fácil tarea escapar de aquel lugar.

Los observadores se encontraban en las tribunas, mientras que unos guardias de dicho lugar se encontraban custodiado a Dan. Entre los observadores apareció Clockwork aquel guardián del espacio-tiempo de la dimensión donde Danny Phantom era un héroe.

Clockwork: deberías declararse culpable Dan... -sereno-

Dan: ni que estuviera loco como necesito completar mi misión en esta existencia -sonríe malvadamente-

Clockwork: tu ya la cumpliste la primera ves que Danny Phantom te derrotó -sereno-

Dan miro con molestia a Clockwork para luego escuchar la voz de uno de los observadores dando a conocer el inicio del juicio.

Observador: hermanos observadores, como habrán visto, Dan Phantom, a creado enormes destrozos a hecho que dimensiones se alteren y lo más y peor es de atreverse a robar báculo de Clockwork... hermanos míos, ¿como declaramos a Dan Phantom?

Los observadores comenzaron a hablar dando a conocer que estaban de acuerdo en encarcelar a Dan en un lugar especial. Clockwork miro aquello lo que no tomó en cuenta fue los movimientos de Dan pues en un movimiento rápido Dan habia creado nuevamente la Ghostly Wail haciendo que los guardias quien cuidaban aquel fantasma poderoso terminarán por ser acabados.

Los observadores notaron eso para escapar, mientras que Clockwork seguía en aquel lugar mirando con detenimiento los movimientos de Dan.

Más guardias hicieron su aparecion pero para Dan eso no era nada, continuando sostenido por cadenas al suelo y con un potente poder en ellas le era imposible escapar.

Dan miro sus manos quien poseían aquellas cadenas, sacando todas sus fuerzas comenzó a estirar intentando asi poder destruirla pero había sido imposible. Las voces en la mente de Dan comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes haciendo que Dan pudiera hacer más fuerza para que así pudieran destruir aquellas cadenas.

Dan miro las cadenas de su pies, utilizando sus poderes ectoplasmico, a principio fue un completo fracaso pero al hacer nuevamente aquel rayo pudo destruir aquella cadenas.

Dan se elevó para comenzar a destruir el lugar Clockwork se disponía a usar su tiempo fuera para poder detener a Dan, pero había sido imposible ya que Dan fue quien atacó primero haciendo que Clockwork soltara dicho báculo, Clockwork había quedado desarmado.

Clockwork: muy astuto Dan Phantom... -mirándolo-

Dan: a mi no me interesa tengo algo más importante que hacer... -serio-

Dan ya no hizo nada y sólo emprendió el vuelo dejando a un maestro del tiempo confundido. Aun no sabía lo que pasaría a futuro de Dan pues al no tener una línea de tiempo era imposible poder saber acerca de cualquier movimiento.

O

O

O

O

 _Amity Park ..._

La ciudad conocida como "Ciudad Fantasma" en dicha ciudad era protegida por un héroe conocido como Danny Phantom.

Esa misma tarde Danny se encontraba en casa disfrutabdo una tarde con Sam aquella chica que había pasado a hacer... bueno quien próximamente, bueno tres meses para que Sam fuera la novia de Danny ósea la futura señora Fentom.

Durante aquellos tiempos ambos habian aceptado todo, lo ocurrido a través del pasado en aquellas batallas atrás habían hecho de que un enorme sentimiento creciera en ellos.

Aceptando así una nueva etapa que era poder unir sus vidas en matrimonio.

Esa tarde Daniel se encontraba en casa de Sam ambos disfrutando de una tarde ayudando en el invernadero trasero de la mansión. A sus 24 años ambos jóvenes parecían divertirse, bueno Danny un poco.

Sam: me da gusto de que hayas aceptado a ayudarme Danny -sonríe acomoda algunas macetas-

Danny: ni lo dijas, es mi deber -sonríe, carga un saco de estiercol-

Durante aquel rato ambos continuaron haciendo las labores hasta que algo saco a ambos teniendo una llamada por parte de Tucker. Aquella llamada habia llegado a celular del héroe.

Danny: ¿Tucker? ¿Pasa algo?

:Tucker:: claro que no sólo que quería verlo ahorita en el Ayuntamiento

Danny: ¿como para que?

:Tucker:: hay cosas que hablar

Dicho esto Tucker colgó haciendo que ambos quedarán un tanto confundidos y a la ves preocupados.

 _1 hora más tardé..._

Los chicos habian ingresado a la oficina el lugar se encontraba en silencio no había nadie en absoluto. Danny miro a su alrededor, mientras que Sam comenzó a adentrarse a la habitación.

La oficina se encontraba en penumbras y aunque para Danny no le empezaba a justa aquello se había puesto serio.

Entre aquella oscuridad una especie de látigo habia hecho su aparecion, atrapando por completo a Danny.

Sam miro aquello intentó acercarse a Danny para ayudarle pero antes de que diera unos pasos más fue detenida haciendo que se hiciera intangible llevándola hacia lo que era el sótano.

Danny pudo zafarse de aquello pero no paso mucho tiempo cuando pudo darse cuenta de que no se encontraba Sam.

Danny: ¡¿Quien rayos eres?! ¿Que le hiciste a Sam? -sereno-

Danny se había transformado en Phantom, utilizando sus poderes ectoplasmico creo una esfera paea así poder hacer un poco de luz, al hacer aquello pudo darse cuenta de que Tucker se encontraba sentado en la silla del presidente mientras se encontraba atado de pies y manos, cubierto su boca, mientras que enfrente del escritorio habia un artefacto donde una soga habia hecho que Danny habia sido atrapado.

Danny: ¡¿Tucker?! -sorprendido-

Después de que Danny desató a Tucker, esté se pudo estirar haciendo asi para poder hablar, aunque para Danny su preocupación continuaba ya que Sam habia desaparecido de aquel lugar.

Danny: ¿que fue lo pasa Tucker, dime a detalle?

Tucker: bueno... me encontraba haciendo el papeleo cuando en eso sentí un aire helado... cuando alce la mirada mire a alguien...

Danny: ¿quien era?

Tucker: bueno no pude verlo se encontraba cubierto por una capucha negra me da difícil verlo... escuche que quería hacerte la vida imposible más no supe quien era ese sujeto...

Danny: ¡genial esto es lo que me faltaba! Buscaré a Sam...

Danny se había ido a buscar a la chica pelinegra, un temor comenzaba a crecer en el pecho del peli blanco al no tener información de donde se habían llevado a su amada.

O

O

O

O

O

Sam habia sido dejada en un lugar en penumbras, con la poca luz se podía apreciar lo que era una silla seguido de una mesa, mientras que al fondo habia una ventana quien tenían el vidrio roto.

Sam buscó a su secuestrador pero había sido imposible, comenzó a sentir un enorme presentimiento haciendo que comenzará a preocuparse para luego comenzar a sentir una presencia en aquel lugar.

Sam: ¿quien anda ahí? -asustada-

Ella miro a su alrededor algo la asechaba, hasta que volvió a hablar.

Sam: ¡CONTESTA!

Voz: no temas que no te haré daño... aunque me has sorprendido al no darte cuenta

Sam quedó dudosa sentía que aquella voz ya la había escuchado antes aun así no podía descartar cualquier duda. Hasta que el secuestrador se aproximó a la luz mostrándose con todo y capuchas.

Sam: ... muestrate ¿quien eres?

El hombre quedo serio ante la respuesta de la joven para luego quitarse aquel gorro, una cabellera flamante iluminó el lugar, haciendo que Sam quedará sorprendida al mirar aquello ojos rojos.

Sam: Dan... -susurrando-


	2. Chapter 2

**Cuando un h** **é** **roe llora.**

 **Cap** **í** **tulo 2: De regres** **ó** **.**

O

O

O

O

O

O

Sam: Dan... -susurrando- ... ¿como es que...? La última vez que te vi fue la batalla que tuvo Danny en otro dimensión -mirandolo-

En no contestó solo observó a la joven peli negra, Dan no paraba de observar aquellos Forbes violetas haciendo que para la joven fuera un tanto de confusión.

Sam: ¡Dan contesta! -molesta-

Dan: han pasado muchas cosas Sam desde que me atraparon... comencé a descubrir más cosas... -sereno-

Sam: dime uno de ellos, sabes que puedes confiar en mi -mirándolo-

Dan: las voces... tu... tu me perdáis ayuda... era como si estuvieras en peligro y claro que si lo estuviste cuando intente arreglar mi futuro -baja su mirada-

Sam no quitaba la mirada del hombre de cabellera flamante haciendo asi que dieran por terminando aquellos recuerdos, aunque Sam no entendía el motivo por la cual había sido capturada por Dan nuevamente.

Dan bajo su mirada y se alejó de ella pensando que estaría guardando cualquier fuerza ya que si Dan atacaba ella trataría de defenderse. Aunque para Dan no le importaba porqué su misión era simple llevarse a Sam junto con él a un nuevo mundo.

O

O

O

O

Lejos de toda civilización se encontraban aquellos maestros del espacio-tiempo quien podían observar con severo detenimiento de Dan.

Ella: entonces es ella quien necesita a su lado... -mirando un portal-

Él: deberíamos detenerlo piensa llevársela a la nueva línea del tiempo hecha para él -sereno-

Ella: no, espera, haremos otra cosa...

El hombre no dijo nada solo miro como la mujer hacia el trabajo haciendo que así pudiera obtener una idea de lo cual ella pensaba o estaba dispuesta a hacer.

O

O

O

O

 _Amity Park_

Danny Phantom habia buscado por todo los lugares a pesar de que su sentido fantasma no se había activado habia sido extraño, pues si un fantasma se había llevado a la futura esposa de Phantom se activará su sentido fantasma.

Pero nada, nada había pasado haciendo que fuera más difícil y aunque por el camino se encontró a muchos enemigos fantasmas pudo encerrarlo en el termo, aunque no obtuvo información suficiente como para que le dijeran acerca de quien habia sido.

Su corazón cada ves se aceleraba a medida que pasaban las horas haciendo asi un enorme temor.

Danny: Sam... donde estas... dame... una señal... -preocupado, voz baja-

Danny no paraba de ver toda la ciudad, no podía deducir en donde encontrar a Sam, pero no pado mucho cuando sintió una presencia. Si, era Clockwork quien parecía un tanto serio ante aquella situación.

Danny: Clockwork ¿que haces aqui? -mirándolo-

Clockwork: hemos venido para poder detener a usted -serio-

Danny: ¡¿que?! -confundido- ¿de que estas hablando?

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando unos guardias observadores lo tomaron del antebrazo intentan así no escapar. Aunque Danny quería escapar no podía, necesitaba descubrir quien o porque lo acusaban de tal manera.

Danny: ¡dime Clockwork! ¿Que es lo que pasa ahora! -molestó-

Clockwork: ¡llevárselo no queremos que vuelva a escapar! -sereno-

Los guardias ingresaron por un portal que Clockwork había creado mientras que ambos guardias sostenían fuertemente a Danny para así no escapara.

Danny miro aquel entorno era el edificio en donde los observadores hacían los juicios a fantasmas o seres poderoso antiguos. Danny fue colocado en el centro terminó arrodillado al sentir unos rayos provenientes de los guardias.

Una ves que estuvo así las cadenas hicieron su aparecion tomandolo del cuello muñecas y pies. El dolor provocado por el agarre repentino de aquellos metales.

Clockwork: observadores aquí tienen a su juzgado -sereno-

Los observadores se mostraban miraban con detenimiento a Danny.

Observador: hermanos tenemos al acusado en nuestras manos...-sereno-

Danny miro con extrema molestia las cadenas comenzaban a hacerle un mal efecto.

O

O

O

O

Sam miraba con cautela a Dan, pensando así en una forma de escapar.

Sam: ¿que piensas hacer conmigo? -mirandolo, confundida-

Dan: necesito esperarme...

Sam: ¿porque?

Dan: dentro de unos minutos Danny Phantom será juzgado...

Sam: ¡¿QUE?! ¿Porque?

Dan: ... porque así esta escrito -sereno-

Las palabras de Dan retumbaron en la mente de Sam haciendo que la preocupación comenzará a crecer.

Sam: ¿explícame hacerca de esto?

Dan: en estos momentos los observadores están reunidos juzgando a Danny... aunque muy pronto todo terminará una ves le sentenciado, tu vendrás conmigo

Sam: estás loco... no pienso irme contigo...

Dan: no es algo que tu decidas... -la toma del ante brazo-

Sam miro aquellos ojos rojos quien mostraba una especie de frustración. Haciendo que luego mirara su brazo quien comenzaba a tener aquel dolor.

Sam: Dan... por favor... Sueltame... -entre cortadas-

Dan miro los ojos de Sam para luego soltarla y darse la vuelta. Era imposible poderse olvidar de aquellos momentos en lo que podía decir que estaba en peligro o a salvo.

 _Lejos de aquellos lugares..._

La mujer miraba con una rotunda mirada superior a aquella escena, mirando con molestia, a decir algo no andaba bien. Mientras que el hombre veía como los observadores comenzaban a juzgar a Danny Phantom.

Él: es momento de comenzar... -la mira-

Ella: supongo que tienes razón...

Ambos se elevaron un poco para luego verse rodeado de un inmenso teclado estilo brillos quien poseía todo tipo de signos e inclusive signos nuevos.

Ella: escribiremos lo que realmente pasara...

Él: no habrá más encuentro... a Dan se le está dando una oportunidad y no quiere aceptarlo -sereno-

Ella: no te preocupes el aceptará porque lo hará...

Ambos comenzaron a escribir mostrando así una serie de notas enfrente de ellos, las palabras comenzaban a aparecer dando a conocer los movimientos se cada personaje.

 _En la zona fantasma..._

Los observadores juzgan de una manera cruel a Phantom haciendo que el quedará más que sorprendido por las acciones que ni él mismo sabía que habia hecho.

Pero antes de que pasara a más algo hizo que aquel juicio se interrumpiera. Una explosión eso era lo que había ocasionando aquel movimiento. Skulker había aparecido junto con Ember quien al parecían no podían dejar que la situación continuarán.

Ember: ¡tomen esto! -hace unos acordes-

Skulker: y pensar que quería cazarlo -acercándose a Danny-

Danny: Skulker me da gusto -un tanto confundido-

Skulker: déjate de tonterias... es momento de irnos -dispara unos rayos-

Danny habia lanzado un rayo, ya que con la ayuda de los rayos de Skulker había podido liberarse, aun así no se detuvo y comenzó a atacar aquellos guardias quien aparecía, Clockwork miro aquello para luego usar sus habilidades de tiempo fuera.

Tomo uno de lo báculo de aquel guardia para lanzar una serie de rayos, pero fue detenido, se detuvo al mirar como algo habia aparecido dejándolo un tanto confundido.

Clockwork: Dan... -en susurro-

Dan: Clockwork... -lo mira-

Dan alzó su mano hacia donde se encontraba Clockwork y lanzó un ataque haciendo que Clockwork terminará alejándose de aquel chico. Una ves que había lastimado a Clockwork el tiempo regreso a la normalidad.

Danny terminó por ver a Dan quien parecía un tanto serio la situación en la que se encontraba estaba demasiado tensa provocando en algunas ocasiones miradas de seriedad entre ambos Phantom. Los guardias seguían apareciendo, cada vez más con la intención de detener a ambos sujetos. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojo, Dan creo la Ghostly Wail haciendo que unos cuantos guardias se perdieran y esté creará un portal para así ingresar.

Una ves que ellos escaparon Clockwork miro con molestia a ambos Fantasmas que había interrumpido aquel evento.

Clockwork: ¿porque han interrumpido al sumamente inportante? -sereno-

Skulker: porque, nosotros sabemos lo que se vendrá...

Clockwork: ¿que quieren decir, con que saben?

Ember: tus maestros... nos han dando unas "visiones" -serena-

Clockwork quedó sorprendido algo andaba mal o esto era lo que querían aquellos maestros. Medito un poco sus palabras para luego irse al Castillo donde comenzó a buscar con ayuda del espejo del tiempo a Phantom.

Clockwork: ¡demonios! No entiendo el motivo por la cual mis maestros hayan querido ayudar a Phantom... -sereno, en susurro-

Voz: tranquilo Clockwork, todo esta así por algo...

Clockwork volteó para darse cuenta de que era Destiny, aquella mujer que en su rostro mostraba una sonrisa.

Destiny: no eres tu por estos tiempos...

Clockwork: ¿y quien no? Tengo que detener a dos Phantom -sereno-

Destiny: recuerda que uno es el rey fantasmas, los mismos fantasma lo apoyarán

Clockwork: eso no me interesa pero todo salió mal... desde que lo saque de la línea del tiempo... -molesto-

Destiny: bueno encontraremos una forma de hacer que Dan tenga una línea del tiempo así será más sencillo...

Clockwork: si... pero me es en estos momentos encontrarlo... pues su línea de tiempo no existe el puede burlarme -molesto-

Mientras que Destiny y Clockwork continuaban conversando, lejos de aquel lugar, bueno de la zona fantasma, se encontraban en medio de un bosque una cabaña, en donde podia verse un tanto desarreglada.

Dan se encontraba en aquel lugar, seguido de Danny quien podía mostrarse sumamente confundido, mientras que una especie de molestia había aparecido al mirar a Dan.

Danny: ¿puedes explicarme que es lo que esta pasando? -sereno-

Dan: un gracias no estaría nada mal -mirandolo-

Danny: ... gracias, Ahora dime ¿que esta ocurriendo? -serio-

Dan guardó silencio sabia bien que pronto Daniel comenzaría a investigar más a fondo asi que lo único que hizo fue callar y esperar cualquier nuevo movimiento proveniente del hombre. Que en aquellos momentos tenía un toque de parentesco con Dan.

Danny: vamos Dan habla que esta sucediendo -molestó-

Danny no había tenido respuesta nuevamente se encontraba fastidiado de no saber lo que pasaba haciendo así que terminará por gritarle.

Danny: ¡VAMOS DIME!

Dan escucho aquello pero antes de contetarle lanzó un golpe haciendo que saliera de dicha casa, Dan salio de aquella casa flotando mientras que veía a Daniel levantarse mientras se tocaba la mandíbula.

Danny: maldito -en susurro-

Dan: necesitamos unir fuerzas... y tu como siempre me gritas -serio-

Danny: tú eres quien no me dice nada -lanza un rayo ectoplasmico-

Dan esquivo aquellos rayos para luego utilizar aquella energía que la hizo una especie de soga para así detener a Danny.

Dan: si tan sólo no hubieras cambiado... tú te estas pareciendo más a mi -sereno-

Danny: olvidalo... eso nunca ya tengo 24 años -molesto-

Dan: no se trata de que seas igual a mi... tus mismos formas... si uno no te dice nada quieres matarlo

Danny quedó tranquilo comenzó a meditar aquellas palabras para darse cuenta de que si era verdad. Dio un suspiro profundo para luego mirar a Dan.

Danny: bien, ahora dime que esta pasando realmente

Dan: ... bueno hay que hacer entender a los maestros de Clockwork para así poder que nos dejen en paz...

Danny: no se de que estas hablando, pero... ¿debes de saber quien se llevó a Sam?

En aquellos momentos un silencio se prolongó y en cuestión de minutos Dan reaccionó de una manera inesperada, asustando a Daniel.

Dan se elevó un poco para luego hacerse intangible y buscar por toda la pequeña cabaña. Cosa que Danny miro con confusión y una ves que Dan se detuvo sólo cayó arrodillado golpeando fuertemente aquel piso de madera.

Danny: ¿que esta pasando Dan? ¡responde! -sereno-

Dan: Sam... está en peligro... -mira a Danny-

Danny quedo sereno las palabras de Dan habían entrado a su mente sabiendo que ahora Sam se encontraba involucrada en todo lo que estaba pasando.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuando un h** **éroe llora.**

 **Cap** **ítulo 3: El rapto**

O

O

O

O

O

 _Cuatro horas antes..._

Sam se encontraba en aquella cabaña, la joven pelinegra miraba al fantasma quien se encontraba observando por la ventana.

Sin pensar muho Sam comenzó a hablar, pudiendo así tener la atención de Dan.

Sam: bueno, ¿dime porque me capturaste? -confundida-

Dan: ya te dije lo que tenias que saber... -cambia la mirada-

Sam: no, tu no me has dicho nada solo me has dicho que esperemos que pronto sentenciaran a Danny -molesta-

Dan: hmp... es un bien para ambos...

Sam: no, no es cierto, Di la verdad, di que esta pasando

Dan miro aquellos Forbes violetas dejándola con una simple opción decirle todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, a principio dudo un poco para luego decirle lo que pasaba realmente.

Dan: bueno te diré... hace un tiempo había sido capturado, por mala fortuna me encontraba en un sitio en donde no podía salir de una manera sencilla... durante aquellos días estuve como si estuviera bajo observación, recuerdas a aquellos seres quien habían aparecido dando a conocer que eran maestros de Clockwork...

Sam: si, ellos han visto mucho -lo mira-

Dan: ellos habían aparecido ellos me tuvieron encarcelado y con ellos... mis... recuerdos -serio- ellos trataron de ayudarme habían hecho lo imposible me habían sacado de la línea del tiempo de Daniel para hacerme una especial... -mirada baja-

Sam: ¿porque no aceptas?

Dan: porque seguiré estando sólo... es por eso que te eh raptado... porque una ves que me vaya tu te vendrás conmigo

Sam: ¡¿que?! ¿Estas loco? No puedo irme contigo -molesta-

Dan: yo se bien, que será mejor que estar aquí -enfrente de Sam-

Sam quedó un tanto preocupada para luego comenzar a deducir algunas cosas y unas de ellas había sido en aceptar que regresarán nuevamente.

Sam: yo... iré contigo si salvas a Danny de lo aquel juicio -voz melancólica-

Dan miro Sam para luego meditar un poco las palabras, aunque en los pensamientos de Dan circulaba otra idea. Dando a conocer de que se encontraba haciendo mal.

Dan accedió sin ningún problema, pero comenzó a poner una especie de reglas cosa que a principio Sam comenzó a dudar para que al final diera por aceptado dichas reglas.

Dan habia creado aquel portal que lo llevaría hacia donde estaba Danny, mientras que Sam sólo podia esperar hasta que regresara de nuevo.

Durante aquella espera Sam miraba a su alrededor comenzó a sentirse observada haciendo asi una especie de molestia.

Sin pensar dos veces seres encapuchados aparecieron él entre la oscuridad. Sam retrocedió unos cuantos pasos pensando que seria su fin al ver aquellos seres enfrente de ella. Al dar otro paso se topó con la mesa de madera que se encontraba en el centro pensó un poco son quitar la mirada de aquel ser, para luego recordarse que en su muñeca se encontraba un arma que Danny habia dado en caso de un peligro ella la usaría con toda confianza y sin peligro alguno.

Sam: ¡ja! No les será facil llevarme -embosando una sonrisa-

Sam comenzó a lanzar una serie de rayos provenientes de su muñequera, mientras que aquellos seres solo podían esquivar los ataques de la joven.

En un movimiento rapido por parte de aquellos seres pudieron detenerla para luego tomarla de las muñecas y poder así quitarle aquella arma.

Sam: ¡sueltenme! -molesta-

Los seres no decían nada solo podían continuar con la batalla tratando de escapar, pero aun así los seres eran más fuertes, uno de aquellos seres creo un enorme portal. El otro quien llevaba a Sam continuo su camino atravesando dicho portal.

O

O

O

O

Sam miro una ves que atravesó dicho portal, la enorme zona que en aquellos momentos se encontraba más diferente de lo que recordaba. Haciendo así que quedará un tanto preocupada, los seres se detuvieron por unos momentos para luego escuchar una voz proveniente de atrás cosa que a Sam se le hizo muy conocida.

Sam: ¡¿tú?! -sorprendida-

Destiny: vaya, sabes quien soy -sonrie-

Sam: claro que se quien eres... Clockwork, nos a contado muchas cosas -serena-

Destiny: bueno, tranquila ahora quiero hacer lo siguiente...

Sam: ¡¿eh?!

Destiny: necesito ayuda y quien más que la novia de Daniel Phantom -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: estás absolutamente loca... -molesta-

Destiny: usted me ayudará quieta o no -mostrándose seria-

Sam comenzó a sentir como aquellos seres quien sostenía sus muñecas la apretaba con fuerza haciendo que gimiera del dolor, mientras que Destiny miraba con una sonrisa malvada a la joven pelinegra.

Destiny: querida tienes que ayudar si no... bueno... tendré que escribir tu destino -con una sonrisa de lado-

Sam: ¡muerete!

Destiny miro aquello con molestia y sacó una pluma dorada para luego hacer aparecer un pergamino.

Destiny: tu destino será cambiado... tu... serás diferente -molesta-

Sam quedó sorprendida habia atinado a lo que estaba sucediendo, miro a sus pies para notar una serie de raíces quien comenzaba a surgir y tomar por parte de los tobillos a la joven pelinegra.

Poco a poco fue envolviendo en las raíces, Destiny no quitaba la mirada de aquella figura quien por alguna razón se veía contenta con el próximo resultado que tendría.

En un dos por tres aquellas raíces se desvaneció mostrando a una mujer diferente, Sam se veía de una manera diferente usaba un vestido color verde, una serie de hojas en sus hombros mientras que una capa color violeta hacia juego, unas largas botas color verde mientras una raíces hacían un decorado seguido de una flor color violeta.

En frente de la joven se veía una especie de piedra hermosa se veía en una tonalidad color violeta mientras sus ojos habian cambiado a verde.

Destiny: bien querida es momento dd comenzar... quien más por tu bello hogar -embosa una sonrisa-

Destiny había creado un portal rumbo a dicha ciudad mientras que ella se dirigía hacia otro lugar.

O

O

O

O

Ambos seres veian con sorprenda lo que pasaba, miraron como Sam se disponía hacia la ciudad ahora como la reina de la maleza, cosa por dentro preocupo a ambos, aun así continuaron discutiendo algunas situaciones.

Abrieron una especie de portal donde miraron las imagenes en donde se llevaba el juicio de Daniel Phantom.

Ella: bien, pronto quedará sentenciado...

Él: pronto las líneas del tiempo y espacio terminarán resueltas

Antes de que continuarán con la escritura en aquellos tableros de energía, sintieron la presencia de alguien más en la sala haciendo que dirigiera la mirada hacia dicho ser.

Él: ¿usted que hace aqui? -sereno-

Ella: te habíamos dejado a cargo de la dimensión Paradox -serena-

Paradox: me he visto la necesidad de estar aquí mirar como ustedes controlan todo sin saber lo que pueden manejar -mirando a ambos sujetos-

Ella: esta es la forma de hacer entrar en razón a Dan Phantom...

Él: y si él quiere la libertad que tanto anhela tiene que pelear por ello -sereno-

Paradox: pero están cometiendo una tontería ustedes saben que si siguen así sacarán a Danny Phantom y a su novia de la línea del tiempo eso sería peligroso

Ella: nosotros ya hemos previsto todo...

Él: no es motivo de que se alarme

Paradox miraba con tristeza a sus maestros aunque sabía bien que ellos tenían bajo control la situación en su ser, sus presentimiento habia deducido otra situación haciendo que lo llevará hasta donde esta.

Ambos maestros se vieron forzados a continuar teniendo la visita de Paradox aunque para ambos era difícil trabajar con alguien ahí, pudieron hacer una serie de eventos provocando un enorme cambio y uno de esos cambios habia sido en Sam.

O

O

O

O

Sam se encontraba en mitad de aquella ciudad conocida como Amity Park, miraba con despreció aquel lugar y utilizando sus poderes comenzó hacer crecer las enormes raíces provocando que la gente terminará asustado.

La reina maleza conocida ahora, comenzó a notar la situación para que en cuestión de minutos comenzará hablar, se encontraba encima de una flor extendida de color violeta mientras enfrente de ella se encontraban los ciudadanos rodeados por plantas carnívoras.

Reina Maleza: todos ustedes pagarán por lo que han hecho a mis hijos... -molesta- ¡serán destruidos!

Las personas comenzaron a gritar pero era imposible escapar aquellas plantas se encontraban enfrente en todos lados.

Entre dichas plantas apareció Tucker seguido de Valery quien ahora poseían una relación de matrimonio estable, seguido del Sr. Y Sra. Fentom quien comenzaron a usar sus armas especiales para esa ocasión.

La reina maleza miraba con una sonrisa de victoria para luego hacer un chasquido haciendo que más raíces aparecieran.

Tucker miraba con una seriedad mientras que utilizando sus armas atacaba a cada raíz o cada planta carnívora, en un momento descuidado Tucker miro hacia la reina maleza quien para el pudo notar que era Sam.

Quedó impresionado mirando aquella villana quien había aparecido su aspecto era muy diferente, aun si fue atrapado por un de aquellas raíces.

Valery miro aquello intentó sacar a Tucker de aquella situación pero había sido imposible el motivo simple, más raíces hicieron su acto de presencia provocando que el trineo volador fuera invadido. Provocando así un pequeña con función, Valery miro aquello para lanzarse y utilizando sus armas comenzó a destruir cada planta.

Una ves atrapado las raíces los guíaron hasta donde estaba reinando maleza quien veía de una manera pacífica con una sonrisa malvada.

Tucker: ¡Sam! -sereno- regresaste de esta forma -mirándola molestó-

Sam: tranquilo que para ustedes soy la reina maleza, pronto ustedes serán simple abono -con una sonrisa-

Valery: estas cometiendo un enorme error

Sam: oh miren quien lo dice la persona que una ves quería quitarme a Danny -molesta- ustedes trabajarán para luego ser el... ¡ABONO!

Con estas palabras, una serie de plantas carnívoras aparecieron dispuestas a destruirlos cosa que no fue asi, ya que algo habia destruido aquellas plantas.

Los tres fijaron la vista hacia el creador de aquel rayo ectoplasmico para notar que era Plasmius seguido de Daniela.

Tucker emboso una sonrisa para luego activar en su pulsera una especie de botón haciendo que en algunas partes de los edificios aparecieran armas dispuestas a atacar a las raíces.

Daniela: ¡genial! Sam se ve bien -sonrie-

Plasmius: pequeña tenemos que detenerla... entiendes -mirando la situación-

Daniela: esta bien papi -sonrie-

Con aquellas palabras ambos híbridos espectros se dirigieron antes Sam quien una vez que lanzaron rayos ectoplasmico, hicieron que las raíces soltara a Tucker y Valery.

Daniela se apresuró para ayudar a ambos antes de que se estrellaran con el duro concreto y una ves, que atrapó a ambos se dirigió con Plasmius quien tenía un duro encuentro con una enorme planta.

Plasmius esquivaba cada ataque provocando por aquella planta mientras que raíces hacían lo posible para que Daniela o los demás pudieran detener a la reina maleza.

Reina Maleza: aun no han entendido... soy demasiado poderosa ustedes terminarán más que simple abono jajaja -ríe malvadamente-

En aquellos momentos una voz muy familiar para todos hizo su presencia, Danny Phantom miro con tristeza la imagen de Sam. Cosa que la pelinegra volteó dándose cuenta de aquellos ojos verdes fosforescente quien la miraban con un toco de tristeza.

Danny no decía nada solo miraba aquellos ojos, ahora verdes por el poder de la reina maleza, creando así una especie de culpabilidad en el chico, por no poder protegerla.

Danny: Sam... -susurrando-

Las palabras que la joven pelinegra pudo escuchar una ves que miro aquel chico enfrente. Ella bajo la mirada, aun así podía sentir aquella mirada de una menera horrible sin pensar dos veces en la mente algo la inundó trayendola en pensamientos negativos para así atacar a Phantom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuando un h** **éroe llora.**

 **Cap** **ítulo 4: Dos vidas separadas.**

O

O

O

O

Phantom miraba con tristeza y lo único que pudo decir fue...

Danny: Sam...

Aquellas palabras las había escuchado Sam quien se encontraba a unos cuantos metros aun así no dijo nada continuó observando hasta que en su mente Algo retumba haciendo que Sam comenzara a atacar.

Danny miro con preocupación la situación pero no se rindió y continuó el duro encuentro utilizando sus poderes hielo pudo detener en algunas ocasiones aquellas raíces, pudiendo así salvar a sus padres seguido de sus amigos.

Plasmius y Daniela se encontraban dispuesto a ayudarlo, coml había podido tener Daniel una alianza con Plasmius simple desde que regresó a la tierra, Plasmius sedición ayudar a Daniel para así no ser seguido por los agentes del Gobierno como los hombres de blanco.

Los tres se habían reunido un tanto alejados planeando una forma de detener a Sam de la situación de la guerra que se estaba llevando a acabo.

Danny: ustedes intenten atacar a las raíces... yo haré que entre en razón -sereno-

Daniela: aun así será difícil para nosotros son demasiados aparecen por donde quier -preoucpada-

Danny: no importa una ves derrotandola todo estará bien, por ahora sólo cuidensen y cubranme dd cualquier ataque -sereno-

Ambos híbridos se miraron entre sí para luego dirigirse en donde comenzaría la batalla en donde las raíces tendrían su encuentro. Mientras que Daniel se encontraba enfrente mirando con decepción a la joven pelinegra.

Sam: vamos Danny esto es lo que siempre quise... lo que siempre se verá a futuro -sonrie-

Danny: estás loca Sam, sabes bien que tu tienes un talento, pero no es este así que reacción a y mírate eras diferentes lo que te recuerdo -sereno-

Sam no le importó y comenzó a atacar a Daniel no querías saber que Daniel no la amaba de aquella manera, quería destruirlo ahora, sus únicos pensamientos eran destruir a Phantom de una buena vez. Phantom esquivaba con facilidad aquellas raíces sin ningún precanses hasta que se detuvo al mirar los enormes monstruos cactus que habían aparecido en defensa de la reina.

O

O

O

O

Clockwork miraba con una sonrisa aquella batalla sabia bien que pronto aparecería la verdad, la verdad que muchos querían saber y ese era el modo de Danny Phantom, descubrir el motivo de como habia llegado a ser juzgado y de ser el peor enemigo había sido difícil aunque no había sido creado por Clockwork.

Destiny miraba con suma sonrisa mirar como su poder habia hecho cambiar a una simple humano en toda una villana, con poderes sobrenaturales, como una ves lo hizo.

Clockwork: pronto se verá la verdad... pronto Danny Phantom pagará todo lo que ha hecho -sereno-

Destiny: así es, por el momento hay que esperar a Dan recuerda que el es el principal -embosa una sonrisa-

Dicho esto continuaron esperando a que apareciera Dan cosa que había sido imposible pues la batalla sólo podían percatarse dos seres uno de ellos era Danny quien peleaba muy duramente contra Sam. Los demas continuaban la batalla desde tierra y algunos en el aire haciendo así así una forma de acabar con aquellas plantas.

Clockwork no paraba de pensar en lo sucedido pero sabía bien he lo que pasaba ya había sido escrito, así que no podía dejar de perder cualquier movimiento mucho menos de Dan.

O

O

O

O

Dan no podía dejar de ver aquella batalla era tan absurda mirar cono su amada peleaba de una manera brutal con su ser alterno, no podía dejar que él, la lastimara ya que si eso pasaba no tendría a quien llevarse y lo que quería era llevarse a Sam a su dimensión en donde ambos serían libres sin ninguna preocupación.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Paradox veía con tremenda tristeza la situación así que comenzó a meditar internaron llamar la atención de sus maestros dándole otro a idea, para que así pudieran ver el verdadero sentimiento que el fantasma conocido como Dan podía darle a la chica de cabellera negra.

Paradox: maestros, por favor ayuden a Dan no lo empeoren

Él: ya sabemos que pasara... tenemos que dejarlo actuar...

Ella: tiene e que ganarse su libertad

Paradox: pero hay otra forma y ustedes lo saben por favor dejen que el pobre de Dan disfrute

Él: dinos Paradox, dinos tus razones para dejar a Dan en Paz -sereno-

Paradox: él a cambiado solo quiere a Sam junto con él para poder ser libre es todo, hagan aquel favor verán lo que Dan puede hacer por si sólo

Ella: pero...

La mujer se detuvo miro aquel espejo por asi decirlo y comenzó pensar en las palabras de Paradox, miro a su acompañante para luego hablar de una manera tranquila y placentera.

Ella: trató aceptado -embosa una sonrisa-

Él: trató concedido -sonríe-

Paradox sintió una especie de felicidad en su interior al mirar como ambos maestros daban por resultado la felicidad de Dan.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Danny veía como las raíces le impedían cualquier ataque hacia Sam o poderse acercar, pero habían sido imposible.

Lejos de ahí Dan podía mirar como la pelinegra peleaba sin razón aparente asi que comenzó a meditar para luego acercarse en un punto favorable pudiendo así hacer la Ghostly Wail. Sam termino siendo atrapadas por sus raíces para luego notar a Dan quien se miraba sereno ante la situación los demás miraron con asombro la repentina aparecion de Dan.

Tucker: ¡genial! Lo que nos faltaba -mirando preocupado-

Tucker se disponía a lanzar rayos con su arma hasta que fue detenido por Danny quien tuvo aquella esperanza para sacar a Sam de aquel transe.

Paradox observaba desde la cima del edificio, miraba la ciudad bajo raíces mientras que a lo lejos se veía aquel encuentro.

Paradox: para todo hay una felicidad... Dan Phantom estas salvando más vidas de las que acabaste -mirando-

Dan continua con la batalla contra aquellas raíces era imposible poder detener aquellas raíces, mientras que Danny peleaba de una menera de cuerpo a cuerpo contra Sam quien en sus manos había sacado una enorme látigo de maleza haciendo asi un peligro.

Sam: rindanse soy más fuerte que ustedes -sonríe malvadamente-

Danny: estás mal Sam, tu no eres así ¡entiende!

Sam: ¡calla! Todo ustedes servirán para mi

Sam comenzó a atacarlo no le importaba nada solo queria acabar a Phantom de lo que estaba pasando.

Pero no paso mucho cuando Paradox hizo su aparecion, si, había aparecido con aquel artefacto conocido o como la red de sueño Fentom aquel aparato que una vez dividió a Danny en do se seres. Haciendo que en esta ocasión la joven se dividirá dejándola normal solo que una de ellas poseía poderes.

Sam habia comenzado a caer desmayada mientras que la segunda hacia lo mismo, su ropaje habia llegado a desaparecer para estar con ropa normal, las plantas terminaron por desaparecer Dan y Danny sé dirigieron en atrapar a ambas.

Una ves que tomaron a Sam, la dejaron en el suelo, cosa que Danny miro con preocupación un peligro de que ella no despertara.

Danny: rayos esto no puede estar pasando -preocupado-

No pasó a más cuando Paradox miro la situación y terminó por acercarse ante todos los presentes.

Paradox: tranquilo ambas estarán bien, Dan por cierto esta perdonado puedes ser libre -embosa una sonrisa-

Dan: libertad esta hablando en serio...

No pasó a más cuando se detuvo el tiempo mostrando a Clockwork y Destiny en aquel lugar, Danny, Dan y ambas Sam miraron con sorprensa la situación en la que se encontraban.

Danny: ustedes deberia... deberia... -molesto-

Destiny: tranquilo nosotros sólo hacíamos lo que habían dicho

Dan: aun así estar bajo encadenado no fue una idea muy buena -sereno-

Clockwork: eso no me importa, nosotros cumplimos Dan, ahora ya tienes tu propia línea, solo trata de no ser una tontería -serena-

Dan: ... hmp -cruza sus brazos-

Dan pensó que seria una excelente idea cuando se muestra a ambos maestros quien se veía en una tonalidad de sonrisa orgullosa.

Él: ambos han podido hacer lo suficiente fuerte...

Ella: no importa las adversidades ustedes estarán ahí para proteger a la gente que más quiere

Él: nosotros hemos decidió en darte una segunda oportunidad Dan...

Ella: hemos visto que si te lo mereces -sonrie-

Aquellos seres crearon un portal Dan miro con extremo cuidado observando detenidamente para luego mirar a sus antiguos compañeros. Antes de que el diera otro paso alguien lo siguió se veo al sentir que su brazo había sido sujetado.

Una ves que miro aquellos ojos violeta para luego comenzar a caminar una ves que ambos cruzaron se cerró el portal.

Él: Ahora el estará más tranquilo no vendrá a hacerle daño alguno...

Ella: ustedes tampoco podrán estar cerca de el...

Paradox: gracias por ver la verdad -embosa una sonrisa-

Sam: ¡esperen! Antes de que se vayan que fue lo que Destiny me hizo -molesta-

Destiny: nada, quería saber si Dan se atrevería a atacarle de una forma brutal pero no fue asi, aunque Danny tampoco lo hizo -lo mira de reojo-

Danny: claro que no, yo amo a Sam no sería capaz de golpearla

Los presentes observaron con una sonrisa para luego irse dejando a los chicos en aquella situación de destrucción en donde comenzarían a hacer labores.O


	5. Chapter 5

**Cuando un h** **éroe llora.**

 **Cap** **ítulo 5: Una nueva vida**

O

O

O

O

Amity Park en una nueva era por asi decirle, una pareja se veía muy feliz de volver a la vida. Aquel sentimiento conocido como amor.

Dan Phantom se encontraba viviendo ahora una vida común solo que esta vez podían obtener el lado humano que una ves perdió sólo que esta ves no podía a ver nada para cambiar su forma de ser.

Aunque ahora que tenía a Sam a su lado podía sentir un tanto solo, pero ese día en la tarde había llegado una visita que alegro a ambos, que ahora vivían juntos.

La puerta habia sido tocado y Ambis fueron a abrir dandose cuenta de la visita de Paradox cosa que dejó a ambos un tanto confundidos.

Dan: ¿a que se debe tu visita? -sereno-

Paradox: tranquilo, todo esta bien es sólo que... -suspira- tengo que quitarle sus poderes

Ambos quedaron más que confundido ante la situación que se presentaba.

Dan: ¡espera! ¡¿Que?!

Sam: ¿porque?

Paradox: porque así seria la única forma de que ustedes sigan libres sin ningún problema

Dan miro a Sam para luego suspira y acceder a brindar sus poderes, cosa que Sam aceptó también, ya que en ese caso la joven pelinegra podía usar sus habilidades en plantas.

Paradox suspiro de alivio para luego comenzar con aquella forma de quitarle sus poderes, cosa que para ambos no importó mucho sabiendo a lo que pronto sabían y lo que se tendrán en un futuro.

 _D_ _ías m_ _ás tard_ _é..._

Dan se encontraba disfrutando una tarde con sus dos mejores amigo. Tucker y ahora su novia Sam, la vida como debió a ver sido en el pasado de Dan por fin habia cambiado a una más tranquila, aquellas voces que una ves escucho se habían esfumado.

Esa tarde común pudo notarse sin mucho problemas pues ambos podían verse tranquilo sin preocupación ese día Tucker había ido de visita para entretener a ambos y no estuvieran tan estresados por la vida que se comenzaba a vivir en aquel hogar.

Sam: bien estamos listos -sonríe, mientras portal una bandeja de palomitas-

Dan: ¡genial! Tendremos toda una tarde viendo... -mira a Tucker-

Tucker: "Baño de Sangre 3: El derrame final" -sonrio-

Sam: espero y esta ves la película sea buena, esa película que vimos de jóvenes no me agradó mucho -mirando a Tucker-

Tucker: será genial hasta te dará miedo de eso tenlo por seguro -embosa una sonrisa-

Dan: bueno ya tranquilos...

Los tres jóvenes adultos guardaron silencio para comenzar a ver la película.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lejos de ahí en el mundo diferente a lo normal.

Ambos maestros veían sonriente aquel trío de jóvenes adultos.

Ella: no es agradable ver lo que una ves fue un mal -sonrie-

Él: eso es muy cierto... -la mira-

Ella: me gustó que por fin Dan haya podido ser libre aunque si le haya costado un poco -lo mira-

Él: vamos el ya está más que seguro, su nueva vida acaba dd empezar y no podemos interrumpir

Ella: cierto, Aunque... que pasara con Danny Phantom -confundida-

Las palabras de la joven hizo que el lugar se creará una especie de espejo mostrando así la situación que era una ceremonia en donde podia verse los arreglos elegantes de flores blancas. Mientras que el fondo en donde podia estar el padre se veía a Danny Phantom con un smokyn color negro con una corbata roja. Mientras su cabello se encontraba alborotado y sus ojos azules hacían una excelencia con su traje.

Jeremy (creo que así se llama el padre de Sam) traía a Sam de una manera elegante, mientras que la joven sostenía el brazo izquierdo de su padre, el vestido blanco y largo con decorado con piedra de color blanco hacían lucir estupendo, unos guantes que llegaban hasta la parte superior del codo, mientras que una pequeña diademas de joyas podían apreciarse para luego mostrar aquel velo transparente.

Una ves que Sam llegó con Danny, esté brindó su brazo haciendo que la joven lo tomará son ninguna molestia para así dar inicio a la ceremonia.

Todos los presentes estaban en silencio observando como la situación o la ceremonia se llevaba en tranquilidad. Lejos de aquella situación se encontraban Clockwork, Paradox y Destiny quien observaban con una enorme sonrisa aquella ceremonia.

Durante la ceremonia ambos jóvenes adultos no paraban de mirarse haciendo asi que una sonrisa se dibujaba en ellos. Una ves que el padre terminó de dar todo el sermón ambos jóvenes sellaron su amor con el clásico beso, que fue aplaudido por todos los asistentes de aquel momento.

Clockwork miro la situación para luego crear el portal e irse, cosa que confundió a ambos seres quien se encontraban en aqjel aquel lugar.

Destiny: ¿que ocurre amigo, Clockwork? -confundida mirandolo-

Clockwork: ya ha terminando nuestra misión es hora de regresar a nuestro trabajo -sonríe-

Paradox: muy en lo cierto hermano, yo regresare a mi dimensión -sonríe-

Paradox miro aquel entorno para luego hacer aparecer su báculo dio tres golpes al suelo y desapareció dejando a ambos sujetos en aquel lugar. Cosa que para Destiny irse después de aquel hermoso beso habia sido un fraude a un asi solo suspiro para luego comenzar a seguir a Clockwork.

Danny miro con una amplia sonrisa, ahora se sentía completo sabia que lo sucedido a traves de aquel tiempo había sido por algo y ese era el motivo que había unido a ambos, desde que se conocieron a inicio de la secundaria, hasta ahora que ahora podían decirse que eran marido y mujer, sabían su más oscuros secreto del uno y del otro, no tendrían problema alguno en un futuro a menos de que si pasará algo con Danny ya seria por otro asunto cosa que pada Sam no dejaría abajo y ayudaría en lo que fuese necesario.

Todo a cambia para empezar y para ellos seria una nueva vida, una forma de vivir la situación en la que ahora se encontraban en una nueva familia, Jack y Maddie Fentom miraban con una amplia sonrisa mientras que los padres de Sam hacían lo mismo.

O

O

O

O

 _D_ _ías m_ _ás tard_ _é..._

Danny y Sam habían comprado u, departamento en uno de los edificios clase media por asi decirlo era grande tenía dos habitaciones un baño una cocina y una sala quien podía notarse un poco lejos el comedor, para ambos aquel lugar sería perfectos ya que seria a corto plazo mientras buscaba un lugar más seguro para sus futuros hijos mientras que por ahora sólo se disponían a normalizarse con gastos del hogar.

Sam comenzó a hacer diseñadora haciendo unos estupendos vestidos lúgubres, mientras que en algunas ocasiones tenía arte a mano de diferente tipo mostrando la forma inhumana de como el ser humano trataba la vida de la naturaleza.

Danny por su parte era un héroe mientras sostenía el empleo de su familia ahora siendo el dueño de industrias creadores de armas. "Corporación Fentom" aquella Corporación hacia armas anti espectro quien por asi decirlo podía acabarlo son ninguna dificultad.

En Amity Park aquella empresa era la más poderosa por así decirlo ya no eran los laboratorios Axion la que una ves Reino en armamento de alta tecnología ahora fue este nueva Corporación.

La situación para ambos había mejorado mucho haciendo asi un buen estado para vivir. Aunque en algunas ocasiones los padres de ambas familias deseaban que ellos tuvieran nietos, cosa que ambos veían con un tanto de sonrojo ya que ellos pensaban que aun no era el momento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dan miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro, era el último día del mes y con ellos llegaban siempre el día de salir con su ahora ya esposa.

Tucker les habia podido reservar una noche en uno de los restaurantes más lujosos de toda Amity Park, y aunque aquella ciudad no fuera de fantasma como la verdadera línea del tiempo le gustaba estar con ambas persona.

Dan sabía bien que su situación habia sido realmente malvada en un inicio pero a traves de los encuentros pudo hacer lo imposible para hacer lo que es ahora un hombre que da a respetar a los demás aunque su pasado habia sido el Villano ahora no tenía nada que temer o ocultar era un simple ser humano comp todos.

La noche llegó y con ellos Sam y Dan se habían visto en aqjelaquel restaurante.

Sam: ¡WOW! pensé que habías olvidado nuestro aniversario -sonríe-

Dan: como crees que se me olvidará nuestro primer aniversario cariño -sonrie-

Sam: bueno siempre andas tan despistado que puede ser que se te olvide -sonrie-

Para Dan aquellas palabras habían sido un punto clave atraves de su vida, siempre cuando era un adolescente era demasiado despistado, y ahora que se encontraba con aquella mujer que tanto amaba se sentía idiota pero a la ves la amaba como nunca.

Su velada fue tranquila placentera y con conversaciones muy normal haciendo asi una noche muy buena e inolvidables para ambos.

El fin

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Bueno que les parecio la historia se que muchos quer** **ían que contin** **úe ya que le agregue algo y si son listos se dar** **án cuenta.**

 **Pero bueno no creo seguir con m** **ás de Danny Phantom pero esta es la secuela de "Una Alianza M** **ás Fuerte" espero y les haya gustado.**

 **Pd: espero y les guste la nueva serie de Fanfic's que estar** **é escribiendo, no quiero revelar aun de que serie son. S** **ólo que espero y les vaya a gustar, por cierto. La historia de "Amor se escribe con sangre" obvio que la continuar** **é, s** **ólo denme tiempo para hacer m** **ás cap** **ítulos ya que se vendr** **á lo bueno.**

 **No pasar** **án de 20 cap** **ítulo esa historia. Ya que empezar** **é con un nuevo proyecto. Aunque aun no dir** **é mucha informaci** **ón.**

 **Bueno gracias nuevamente por leer esta historia la verdad, me da gusto que la hayan le** **ído a** **ún que este un poco corta. Pero se que les gustara gracias nuevamente nos vemos en el pr** **óximos Fanfic's.**

 **Cuidensen besos! :)**


End file.
